Applause
Applause by Lady Gaga is featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Sam. Sam is desperate to get Penny, the school nurse, to love him back. Since the week's assignment for the "Katys" is to perform a Gaga song, Sam decides that he needs to be controversial, creative and unique. He wants to find a way to convince the whole school to watch it but despite Sam's teaser, only a few people (New Directions, Becky, Mr. Schue, Stoner Brett and Penny) arrive at the auditorium at 3:30 to watch the performance. Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam wear Gaga inspired costumes whilst Marley wears a Katy costume, much to Mr. Schue's confusion. As the performance progresses, the screen shakes and it shows the individual members singing the song in their costumes. Because of Marley's costume, everyone targets her much to her disapproval about not wanting to change for any performance or any boy. Will suspends her for the rest of the week due to her decision. Lyrics Sam: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV Baby, could I bear Being away from you I found the vein put it in here Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine and Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Sam: Make it real loud) Ryder with Artie, Blaine, Marley and Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Sam: I've overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ Ryder: I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Artie: One second I’m a Koons Then suddenly, the Koons is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me Blaine with Artie, Marley, Ryder, and Sam: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie with Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Sam: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder and Marley with Artie, Blaine, and Sam: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Sam and Blaine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder with Artie, Blaine, Marley and Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Marley with Blaine, Ryder, and Sam (Artie): (Now!) Touch, touch (Hoooh!) Touch, touch now, (Oh woah! Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now, (Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now (Oooh!) Marley and Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Marley and Artie: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder, Artie and Marley: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me Ryder and Marley (Artie): The applause (The applause) Applause, applause (Yeah! Yeah) Marley with Blaine, Ryder and Sam (Artie): Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Oh whoa!) (Sam and Blaine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Give me, give me, yeah!) (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Put it up, oh!) (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder with Blaine, Marley and Sam (Artie): A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Sam: Make it real loud) (Ooh!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Blaine: Make it real loud!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Sam: Make it real loud) (Oh whoa! Oh whoa!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Oh whoa, ooh!) Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam: A-R-T-P-O-P Trivia *This is the first Lady Gaga song performed by the New Directions in which Tina and Mercedes didn't sing. *This is the second time New Directions perform Gaga wearing Gaga inspired costumes, the first being Bad Romance. *Marley is the only one who didn't wear a Gaga costume during the performance, wearing a Katy costume instead. *Sam sent out a video to the students requesting that they watch the performance in the auditorium, however he put DO NOT come. Only Becky and Brett showed up to watch with the rest of glee club. Gallery BVOdoE6CMAAhN0w.jpeg 005~730.jpg 004~783.jpg 006~674.jpg 007~622.jpg Tumblr mvg6d1xTkl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001516.jpg Marley_boom.gif Ryderapplause.gif Tumblr mvuwu18BAJ1qa4uleo1 500.jpg Applause (1).jpg Applause (2).jpg Applause (3).jpg Applause (4).jpg Applause (5).jpg Applause (6).jpg Applause (7).jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:A Katy or A Gaga (EP)